My Little Pony: School is Magic
by DallasFireboy
Summary: Just a quick little POV I made when I was sitting at home.


You feel down when you wake up in the morning, getting ready for school. You go shower, brush your teeth, get dressed, and then go eat breakfast. You then go to the bus stop, the bus arrives. You live out of town, so you need the bus, but your friends live in town. As you arrive at school, high school, you still feel down. You walk inside and see your Rainbow hair friend. She see's you and leaves a group of friends to talk to you. She notices you look sad, and asks you what's wrong. You just sigh and tell her everything's okay and muster a smile. You both walk to the tables, placed for relaxing when you have a break. You both sit down at a table with another friend of yours, but this one has Purple hair. You notice she has her face buried in a book, but that's okay, you didn't really want to talk. But the Rainbow haired friend notices and gets mad at her. You tell her it's fine. She demands that she at least says something. Your purple haired friend puts her book down and looks at you and asks what's wrong. You tell her it's nothing. She nods and goes back to her book.

Maybe if your hyper active friend came around, you'd be happy. But she's stuck studying, because she's always distracted from work. You always wonder how her curly Pink hair is always so, puffy, but it's her secret. Your Rainbow friend is now talking with the Blonde haired one. She always smells like Apples, oh yeah, she also lives out of town, on a farm. At least she makes a living selling Apples. Her brother is one of your best friends, but he's sick at home. Then you hear the bell ring. That means class time. Sighing, you get up and walk to your locker. Sitting in your first class, Math, you stare outside and ignore the teacher. Someone pokes your from behind, you turn, it's the Pink haired one. She asks if you have a pencil. It's probably 30 minutes into class, and she asks now? You don't bother asking. You grab her a pencil and she thanks you. When class finishes, you notice she quickly leaves, this is normal, but she took your pencil. It doesn't matter.

You go to your next class, Science. When you enter you see the Purple haired one. She's always first and you're always second. While the teacher is talking, you look out the window again. This is kind of like an escape for you, and it helps with the sadness. But then you remember, today was the due date for the assignment in Science. You look around and notice everyone handed theirs in, on the front desk. The teacher notices you didn't move. She asks where your work is. You just look at her, and then look at your Purple haired friend. She looks puzzled at first. Then, she remembers, she did it for you. She reaches in her bag and comes up with a lie saying that she found it in the hallway. The teacher takes it and adds it to the pile. You smile and thank your Purple haired friend, and she returns with a smile and nod. When Science ends, you walk out of the class and your Purple haired friend stops you. You know what she wants. You reach in your bag and give her a book titled, Twilight. She squeals and hugs you. She's been looking for that book everywhere and is wondering what's so great about it. She puts it away and walks away. It's lunch time and you got to meet her and your friends at the table.

After you put your stuff away, you realize you forgot your lunch. Swearing, you hit your head on your locker. Not hard, but just loud enough to make a bang. Your Blonde friend notices and asks what's wrong. After you explain about your lunch, she says she brought extra because her brother is home sick. She gives you a container full of apple snacks. You smile and walk with her to the table. You both arrive at the table, and everyone else is there. You sit down and start with the apple lunch. It's amazing, and finish it really fast. But you went too fast. Now you're choking on a chunk of apple pie. Your Rainbow friend hits your back and you cough it up. Laughing you pick it up and eat it again. All of your friends get grossed out but start laughing. After everyone finishes up, you get some time to relax. You lay your head down while the Purple one reads her new book, the Pink on talks to the Pink silent and shy one. She's in your next class. The Blonde and Rainbow one talk about Gym, which is last block. They love competing. Maybe even each other? Nah. Wait a minute, where's the Blue haired one? All the lights go dim. All but one.

Then, like a spotlight, your Blue haired friend walks into the light with a sparkling new dress. Oh, that's where she was. Now you remember, she makes dresses in her second class. Everyone is clapping and some are whistling. You just sit there and watch. She then comes to the table, and sits down. Her and the Rainbow one start talking and you put your head back down. After a while, the bell rings and you get up for next class. This is your third class, and knowing that school is almost over is making you feel better again.

Wilderness and Safety. The class that teaches you how to survive outside and about animals. The Pink shy one is here, and she talks to you only. The teacher too, but you know. She's always with you, close to you, reading with you, she even holds your arm. You're okay with this though, because you want to help her. Today you learn how to set up at tent and make a camp fire. Just saying fire scared her. Smiling you comfort her and listen to the teacher. She starts talking about the animals, the good and the bad. When she spoke about bunnies, your friend perked up and you knew why. Her bunny, Angel. But then she started hiding again, because the teacher was talking about bears and others. Finally, class ended and you walked her out. She quietly thanked you, blushed, and then walked away. Next class, with all of your friends, Gym. You liked this class, only because everyone was in it that you talked to. It all started slow, you played dodge ball for a warm up. You blocked your shy Pink friend. The others don't need help. Not even the Blue haired one, which was a surprise. But the Purple one is also behind you. When that finished, you have to sit down because you got pelted really bad and you're kind of dizzy. Now, you and everyone was going for a short run. The whole time, you stayed with your friends. Except the Blonde and Rainbow ones, they raced ahead. When you finished, you met back up with the two again. They tied and they don't look happy. You just tell them it's okay and explain why that makes them equally awesome. They smile and hug you. Then the bell rings. It's the end of the day and you actually had a really good day.

You thank your friends and you say, "Bye Twilight, enjoy the book. Bye Applejack, thanks for the lunch. Bye Pinkie Pie, keep the pencil. Bye Rarity, nice dress. Bye Fluttershy, tell Angel I said hi. Bye Rainbow, see you tomorrow.". They all say good-bye and wave at you has you get on the bus for home. Then the bus starts to take off, and you notice your friends are also leaving. You smile and wait for the ride to end. You doze off and the bus driver is yelling for you. You look up and around, oh, you're home. You get off the bus and walk to your door and walk inside. You ignore everything and go to your room. To spend the day away on the computer. With the thing that reminds you of your friends. That's why you nicknamed them after the show and series. Even they like the show. Well, I guess, it's time for Ponies.

The End

This is a short Story I made. It came to me one night while I was sitting there and thinking.


End file.
